A liquid droplet ejecting apparatus which includes a liquid droplet ejecting head ejecting liquid droplets is used for, for example, image formation or manufacturing of wiring of a micro device.
For example, a piezoelectric driving liquid droplet ejecting head includes a reservoir which stores ink, a plurality of pressure generation chambers which communicate with the reservoir, a plurality of nozzles which respectively communicate with the plurality of pressure generation chambers, a plurality of piezoelectric elements which respectively change pressure in the plurality of pressure generation chambers, and a driver IC which drives the plurality of piezoelectric elements.
In this liquid droplet ejecting head, in general, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-281763, the piezoelectric elements and a reservoir forming substrate (wiring substrate) on which the reservoir is formed are bonded to one surface of a flow channel forming substrate (base substrate) on which the pressure generation chambers are formed. The driver IC is bonded to the surface of the reservoir forming substrate opposite to the flow channel forming substrate and electrically connected to the piezoelectric elements through wirings provided on the reservoir forming substrate.
A step occurs between the driver IC and the piezoelectric elements due to the thickness of the reservoir forming substrate, and it is necessary to electrically connect the driver IC and the piezoelectric elements through this step. Accordingly, in the liquid droplet ejecting head described in JP-A-2006-281763, the lateral surface of the reservoir forming substrate is an inclined surface, and wirings which electrically connect the driver IC and the piezoelectric elements are formed on the inclined surface.